Tears and Rain
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: She left him heartbroken, yet she felt the pain to. When he sees her in the park, will he follow his heart or leave her to sob her own heart away? A Sharpay and Zeke story.


**Note:** Yay! I'm posting another story! I know It's only a oneshot, but I'm working on two other stories to post up, so please bear with

it! If you would like a sneak peak of what the stories are, please check out my profile and read the "Current work" section. Well here is

the story- I own nothing by the way! Enjoy!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey Shar, can I talk to you?" Zeke asked her._

_She turned around and smiled gently at him, "Sure!" She said in her usual chipper voice._

Sharpay was shattered…Broken…Cold…Wet….Lost…Confused…She was everything but happy…

_He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him._

_She tensed, not sure what he was doing, "Zeke…" She said softly._

_He gently pressed his lips to hers…_

She sat on the swing in the park. It was pouring the rain and she was happy about it, not only because usually she loved the rain, but

because nobody could tell she was crying. That is until they look at her face and notice the black eyeliner and mascara running down her

cheeks. She sighed and closed her eyes, not bothering to stop any of the tears. Why hadn't she said anything? Why hadn't she done

something? She knew how she felt and so did everyone else, yet when the time came she simply…

_She pushed him away._

"_Shar!" Zeke cried, shocked._

"_Leave me alone!" She hissed, starring at him in disbelief._

"_But…Shar…I…" He stuttered._

"_You what, Zeke?!" She cried, backing away from him._

_Troy, Chad, Jason, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi all stood there, shocked at Sharpay's behavior._

_Zeke stood there, looking at her with a complete lost of words._

"_Well, Zeke, I'm waiting!" Sharpay hissed again, trying to hold the tears back that were threatening to fall._

"_I…I…" Zeke didn't do well under pressure._

"_You what?! Spit it out!" She screamed._

"_Shar…" Ryan reached a hand out to rest upon her shoulder._

_She slapped it away._

_He sighed and looked at the guys._

"_I love you!" Zeke blurted out._

_Everything was dead quiet._

_Sharpay stood there, not moving, not breathing, not blinking, not doing…anything…_

She didn't do a damn thing about it when he finally told her. She sat there crying. "Maybe I should go talk to him…? No…No…Too late

for that…" She sighed and took a deep, unsteady breath and let another sob out. She knew what the kids had said in the hall when she

broke down…When she snapped.…The Ice Princess has cracked.

The thing is though she more than just cracked. She shattered…

_She shook her head, "No…" She said, just below a whisper._

"_What?" Zeke looked at her._

"_No…" She whispered louder._

"_What do you mean…" He reached for her hand._

"_NO!" She screamed and slapped his hand away._

_He took a step back in surprise._

_The kids in the hallway stopped to watch the fight._

"_NO!" She screamed again._

"_But I do…" He said, not sure to move forward or not._

"_No you don't! Don't lie to me!" She cried._

"_I'm not!" Zeke yelled._

"_Yes you are!" She sobbed, tears falling, she ran out of the hallway- out of the school._

"_Shar!" Ryan called after, he looked at Zeke, "Look…I'm sorry for how's she acting…" He ran off after her._

_Zeke blinked, sighed and walked off._

"_Zeke…Man…She was just-" Troy started._

"_Leave me alone…" Zeke murmured and kept walking._

"_The Ice Princess finally cracked!" A student called out, causing chuckles in the hall._

"_Shar! Shar!" Ryan called, losing her in the chuckling crowd._

_She ran faster, running home. She had shattered inside. She finally reached her destination and busted through the doors…_

Her lungs felt like they were about to burst from lack of air- she realized she was holding her breath. She let out another unsteady breath

and looked up at the raining sky. Ryan would be worried by now, sure, but she didn't care. She'd sneak back in later. Maybe her

parents would come looking for her…Nah…They were on another "business" trip.

Zeke sighed and spotted Shar sitting there. He started to move forward but stopped. _She_ had hurt _him_, so in any case, she should come

and talk to him, right? So then why was he feeling guilty over this? Was it simply because…because he caused it? He shook his head of

the thought and tensed.

She let out another sob.

He bit on his bottom lip and slowly walked over to her.

_She busted through the front doors and ran up the stairs towards her room._

_Ryan reached home, he had taken a shortcut, and chased after her, hot on her heels._

"_Leave me alone!!" She cried._

_He hated seeing her as upset as she was, but didn't do what he asked, instead he grabbed her arm._

_She lost her balance and fell._

_He caught her, holding her close._

"_Leave me alone!!" She cried, hitting his chest._

_He did not wince, he did not loosen his grip. He slowly sat on the stairs, holding Sharpay close to him._

"_Leave me alone…" She cried silently._

"_No…" He replied back._

"_Leave me alone…"She cried again, through clenched teeth._

"_No…" He kissed the top of her head, "Why did you run from him Shar? He loves you!"_

"_I know! I'm…I'm…" She was at loss of words._

_He sighed, "Your what? We all know you feel the same exact way!"_

"_I know this, Ry!" She cried, using the nickname only she used for him._

"_Then why did you run?" He hissed._

"_Because I'm scared, okay?! I'm afraid of being hurt…" She sobbed._

"_He'd never hurt you…" He sighed._

"_I know…" She sniffled._

"_He loves you…" He said._

"_I know…" She let a small sob escape._

"_You love him…" He stroked her head slowly._

"_I know!" She pulled away from his grasp and out the front door._

_He sighed and slowly pulled himself up, wishing he could help his sister._

"WHY?!" She cried to herself.

Zeke jumped, startled.

"Why did I do that…Why did I let you go…Why didn't I…tell you how I feel?" She sobbed again.

He slowly inched closer to her, wanting her to keep talking.

"Why didn't I just say that…That I love you, too?" She took yet another unsteady breath.

"Because you just did…" He whispered softly.

She tensed and slowly stood up, her back still turned to him. She reached her hand up to her face to wipe away the semi-dried eyeliner

and mascara.

He grabbed one of her arms and turned her around slowly.

"No…" She said, looking down.

"No what?" He asked.

She shook her head, "You don't need to see my face…"

"Shar…" He sighed, "I don't care what you look like…Your beautiful how ever you look…..even in your worst…"

She slowly looked up at him…

_She finally slowed to a walk, feeling the rain patter on her head. She looked up and closed her eyes. She shook her head and ran _

_off again._

He looked in her eyes.

She looked in his.

He slowly reached a hand up and placed it on her cheek.

She reached up and took it in hers.

_She kept running until she reached the park. She was sobbing by this time, but she didn't care. She ran to the swing set and fell _

_onto one._

_So there she sat. For 3 and a half hours. Sobbing. In the pouring rain._

"Zeke…I'm…" She said, searching for words.

"Shhhh…" He whispered softly.

"But…" She felt his finger against her lips.

She sighed and slowly nodded.

Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

This time, though, she did not push him away. Instead she kissed him back.

So now here she was, in the pouring rain, kissing the guy she knew she loved more than anything…Even more than the rain pattering on

her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well what did you think? Cute, yeah? Well I hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to post up another one in a few days! Until then!


End file.
